Dad, please!
by Asane Yashi
Summary: Rin berdebat dengan sang Ayah—"Dengar, Rin. Apapun alasanmu, apapun yang kau janjikan, Ayah tetap dengan keputusan sebelumnya. Tidak. Lebih baik kau di rumah, dan menemani Ayah main Flappy Bird."


**Disclaimer**

 **VOCALOID – YAMAHA, Crypton, Internet Co., etc**

 **Ayah!Len**

 **Anak!Rin**

 **Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide.**

 **Enjoy…**

* * *

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang indah.

Saat ini, Kagamine Len, komposer lagu yang namanya sudah terkenal sampai ke negeri Afrika, sedang istirahat di rumah. Sambil sesekali menyesap kopi hitam di meja, figur yang sudah menjabat sebagai kepala keluarga itu pun membaca situs berita dari _tablet_ duabelas inchi. Iya, mungkin para sosok ayah yang lain lebih suka memakai koran sebagai media sumber informasi di pagi hari, tapi Len lebih suka pakai tablet. Selain lebih simpel dan _catchy_ , kalau bosan, Len bisa main _Flappy Bird_ dan menciptakan rekor fantastis baru. Siapa bilang game itu sudah kalah saing dengan game lain seperti _Ayo Jadi Kaya_.

Untuk informasi lebih lanjut, rekor terakhir Len adalah 5.

Ketenangan masih berlanjut, sebelum putrinya menghampiri dan menyapanya dengan senyum cerah menyilaukan.

"Selamat pagi, Ayah!"

"Ah, pagi, Rin." Pria itu menoleh, dan mendapati anaknya tengah mengenakan pakaian yang kelewat bagus untuk sekedar berada di rumah. _Dress_ putih selutut bercorak bunga krisan dengan lipatan di bagian bawahnya, tas jinjing dan sepatu merah muda merk terkenal yang dibawa Len dari Italia sebagai hadiah tahun lalu, semua ia kenakan sebagai pemanis tampilannya hari ini. Melihat itu semua, Len mangap tanpa sadar.

"Rapi (dan mewah) sekali kau hari ini. Mau ke mana?"

Tawa kecil sekilas terdengar sebelum gadis itu menjawab, "Ke konser."

' _Ha? Hanya ke konser dan kau memakai tas plus sepatu super mahal yang Ayahmu ini beli dengan mengorbankan segenap jiwa?!'_ batin Len menjerit penuh derita.

"O-Oh… dengan siapa?"

Tertunduk malu, jari-jari lentik menyisipkan helaian rambut pirang ke belakang telinga. "Dengan pacarku."

Kagamine Rin. 17 tahun, kelas tiga SMA.

Gadis itu mempunyai paras cantik seperti ibunya, dan kepribadian yang mirip dengan ayahnya. Di sekolah, Kagamine Rin dikenal sebagai anak berprestasi. Penghargaan bahasa asing, penghargaan musik, penghargaan murid paling sering dicontek, dan penghargaan tak biasa seperti minum teh sambil yoga pun pernah diraih. Selain itu, Rin disukai banyak orang karena sifat cerianya sering menjadi pencair suasana. Sayang, Rin agak baper kalau menyangkut soal asmara.

Dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya, Rin telah menjadi putri tunggal kesayangan keluarga Kagamine sejak lahir.

Sementara sang Ayah, Len, adalah orang yang overprotektif pada anaknya. Sejak kecil, Rin sudah diasupi dengan partitur musik, edukasi yang baik, serta produk berkualitas yang harganya bisa buat jantungan orang awam. Sebagai contoh, popok Rin saat bayi adalah keluaran dari _Shi & On, brand _terkenal milik Kaito, sahabat Len. Harga perbuahnya sekitar 900 yen* karena motif dan detailnya bisa dipesan sesuai keinginan. Belum lagi bahan yang digunakan sangat higienis dan menjamin terjaganya kelembutan pantat bayi manapun.

*belum termasuk pajak

Dan… apa tadi? Rin ingin ke konser bersama pacarnya?

"Ayah tidak mengizinkan." Len mengganti _slide_ baru dan meminum kopinya yang tinggal seperempat cangkir.

Rin tersentak, "Apa?! Kenapa?!"

"Kalau kalian tersesat atau dirampok saat di jalan bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa jaga diri, kok!"

"Ayah tidak yakin."

Mengingat bagaimana Rin pernah hampir menangis karena tak tahu di mana letak toilet di _mall_ , wajar kalau Len khawatir. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin anak gadis sematawayangnya mengalami kejadian tak diharapkan, lalu menangis tersedu-sedu bagai anak tiri yang tersiksa. Salah arah jalan, misalnya. Bukannya ke konser, malah sampai di kantor polisi. Tentu saja hal itu bisa bikin malu nama keluarga. Lagipula pergi bersama kekasihnya bukan sebuah jaminan kalau mereka bisa aman.

Namun bagi Rin sendiri, ia sudah cukup yakin kalau dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Rin anak yang kuat, _strong_ , _tsuyoi_! Jangan main-main dengan pemegang penghargaan musik yang satu ini. Kalau ada perampok, Rin bisa colok hidung orang itu pakai busur biola. Gampang, 'kan?

Walaupun Rin sendiri juga tidak yakin bisa mengandalkan pacarnya yang kelihatan tangguh di luar, tapi suka histeris kalau lihat kecoa terbang.

Melihat nihilnya tanda-tanda persetujuan dari sang Ayah. Rin menarik napas, kemudian mencoba membujuknya kembali.

"Ayah, kumohon..." pinta Rin.

"Tidak." balas Len dengan cepat.

"Ayah, kalau tetap tak diizinkan, aku akan menangis sekarang juga."

"Lakukan itu, dan nanti akan kuposting fotomu saat menangis di _Instagram_."

"Ugh...,"

Untuk saat ini, Rin agak kesal mempunyai ayah yang kelewat _up to date_. Ayahnya mempunyai akun di segala macam sosial media, yang bahkan cukup dikenal oleh teman-temannya. Kokone bilang, punya orangtua yang gaul begitu kan asik. Tapi Rin pikir, kalau sedikit-sedikit _upload_ , kan bikin malu juga.

"Ayolah, Ayah. Kalau aku diizinkan datang ke konser, aku janji akan terus ada di peringkat satu. Aku janji akan rajin latihan biola dan tidak lagi sengaja memasukkan bubuk cabai ke kopi Pelatih Yohio—"

"A-Apa?!"

"—pokoknya aku janji akan jadi anak baik! Kumohon izinkan aku... ya? Ya?"

Wajah tak percaya Len mengarah pada Rin. Ia berkedip dua kali, kemudian berdeham sebelum mulai berbicara, "Dengar, Rin. Apapun alasanmu, apapun yang kau janjikan, Ayah tetap dengan keputusan sebelumnya. Tidak. Lebih baik kau di rumah, dan menemani Ayah main _Flappy Bird_."

Cukup. Rin benar-benar ingin menangis. Mata biru lautnya sudah berkaca-kaca saat ini.

"Aku tidak percaya, Ayah lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunku! Tiket konser itu adalah hadiah dari teman dan pacarku!"

"Ayah pun tidak percaya, kalau Rin lupa hari ini juga hari ulangtahun Ayah!"

" ... "

Tas mahal lolos dari tangan Rin. Mereka berpelukan.

Ah... Hari ini benar-benar hari yang indah.

 **End**

* * *

Fic(gaje) untuk merayakan ulangtahun Rin Len yeeeey!

Anggap aja di sini Rin dan ayahnya lahir di tanggal dan bulan yang sama hoho

Happy Birthday Rin Len! Selamat untuk Vocaloid 4X-nya dan semoga semakin sukses dan berkualitas untuk ke depannya! *tiup terompet*

Fic ini pendek juga ya. Paling nanti dapet review 'This fic need more text' wakaka XD /HUSH

Oke, selamat berlibur! :3

Minggu, 27 Desember 2015

Salam,

 **Asane Yashi** (Pada akhirnya balik lagi ke penname lama)


End file.
